


Friends with Benefits

by artificialjazz



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialjazz/pseuds/artificialjazz
Summary: Alaska was vaguely aware of Courtney’s gaze fixated longingly upon the two of them, and of Willam’s intoxicating scent, a mix of aftershave and sandalwood and sex, and of the line they had just crossed. Her forehead pressed to Willam’s, she realized all too well that there was no going back now — and that no part of her wanted to.Or: Willam, Courtney, and Alaska engage in some extracurricular activities after a gig.





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> So, I dropped everything I was currently working on to write some self-indulgent AAA Girls smut! We’ve been #blessed with so much good material to work with lately (e.g., the new music video that I may or may not have watched 29718758 times already). For clarity: she/her for Alaska and Courtney, he/him for Willam. Thanks for reading & feel free to leave comments here or on Tumblr @artificial-jazz <3
> 
> (Originally published on ArtificialQueens)

“Thanks for having us, Los Angeles,” Alaska drawled, patting her signature messy bun atop her blonde wig. “I know Willam and Courtney really appreciate the work.”

“I love you, Alaska!” a voice shouted, punctuated by a roomful of screams in agreement.

“I love your pussy,” she responded, as she usually did whenever a fan expressed their adoration. It was easier, and more comfortable, than an ‘I love you, too.’

The trio’s gig in L.A. tonight definitively proved that the AAA Girls were, in fact, back and better than ever. The whole bankruptcy ordeal had been a minor bump in the road, sure — but one hit single and two Christmas tracks later, it felt good to finally get the band back together. Willam, Courtney, and Alaska always had fun, and, for being three big personalities, they worked surprisingly well alongside each other.

“Los Angeles, I’m in the mood to chat,” Courtney said into her microphone. “Let’s have a little Q and A, shall we?”

A roar of questions erupted from the crowd, most of them unintelligible. Courtney pointed to a young girl close to the stage, dressed in an oversized Lil’ Poundcake t-shirt and waving her arms emphatically above her head to been seen. She wanted to know if, and when, the AAA Girls would be releasing any new music.

“For those of you wondering, we are working on an album…” Courtney said, grinning from ear to ear.

“And y’all better buy that shit,” Willam interjected.

“What Willam means is: thank you for your continued support,” Alaska said, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

Over the past few years, the three queens had grown incredibly close. Alaska had felt self-conscious initially — after all, Courtney and Willam had been friends long before Alaska had ever come into the picture. Despite the unflattering editing of reality television, though, both girls had welcomed Alaska into the fold with open arms.

Alaska generally found it easy to get along with people. She liked that about herself. However, she chose her good friends carefully. It wasn’t long before Alaska considered Willam and Courtney two of her best. Between the clothes they’d let her borrow, the bad trade they’d talked her out of, and the personal stories they’d all shared, Willam and Courtney had more than earned their spots.

“You, with the ponytail,” Willam said, gesturing to a fan clad in head-to-toe black.

“Who’s your favorite, Alaska or Courtney?”

“Ooh, you’re so shady,” Willam started. “That’s like choosing your favorite kid. I can’t do it.” He glanced over at Courtney before mouthing Alaska’s name to the audience, which earned him a playful slap on the arm from the Australian.

It was then that a deep voice called out from near the back of the venue: “Just make out already!” The resounding cheers that followed suggested that many fans supported the idea.

Alaska was preparing to tell the guy off — or at least propose that he come meet Willam backstage later if he was that desperate for some action — when she looked over and saw Willam engulf Courtney in a passionate kiss. Her jaw dropped; Alaska had seen the two queens play around before, but never like this, never with needy hands, snaking into hair and pulling at fabric.

“Should I be charging extra for this?” Alaska asked, gawking at her two friends practically shoving their tongues down each other’s throats on stage. “We accept Venmo, cash, or PayPal.”

Although she meant to address the audience, Alaska couldn’t tear her eyes away from Courtney and Willam. She had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t their first time going at it. She had to admit, they looked good. Her tuck was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and her palms were sweaty, but she had to keep her composure.

Willam pulled back from the kiss, eyes bright, his hot pink lip stain smeared across his cheek. “You sick fucks, look what you made me do,” he laughed. He loved the attention, reveled in it. Why not give the audience the show they asked for?

The crowd cheered wildly, a mixture of high-pitched squeals and the sound of iPhone cameras being frantically raised to capture a video.

“Ew, Willam, what did you eat before the show?” Courtney joked, making a face.

Willam winked, eliciting another wave of shrieks from the fans.

Dollar bills were being thrust and tossed on stage from all directions as Courtney and Willam clasped hands and took a synchronized bow before closing out the show. It was surreal and, for a moment, Alaska felt like one of the audience members: on the outside looking in. She focused intently on the stray fleck of glitter resting on her forearm to distract from the tightness in her skirt.

-

Back in their shared hotel room, the girls began the long and tedious process of removing their drag makeup.

“Tonight was fun,” Courtney said, more to herself than anyone else as she washed her face in front of the bathroom mirror. She was an eternal optimist, a glass-half-full kind of girl, the type to smile in the face of being in drag for hours on end. Alaska found it adorable, normally.

“It was something,” Alaska mumbled. It really had been a great show — Alaska didn’t know where her attitude was coming from.She was just exhausted, lying flat on the queen-sized bed as she peeled off her fake nails one by one. Sometimes she hated herself for coining the phrase “if you aren’t wearing nails, you aren’t doing drag,” because nails were a pain in the ass to remove most nights.

“What, upset that you weren’t in on the action earlier?” Willam teased, flopping down onto the soft mattress and joining Alaska. He’d traded in his matching denim skirt and top for a much comfier combination: a cutoff shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Willam prodded Alaska’s exposed midsection with his elbow.

Alaska rolled her eyes. “I’m good. I don’t even wanna know where your mouth’s been.”

“Say what you want, girl, but my mouth’s fantastic,” Willam boasted, giving a crisp tongue pop for emphasis.

“Willam’s really quite a good kisser,” Courtney added from the bathroom.

Willam’s face lit up, shooting a pointed look Alaska’s way as if to say, I told you so. Alaska couldn’t help but smile: the effect Courtney’s words had on Willam was obvious and adorable, although the latter would never admit to it.

These days, Alaska preferred to keep business and pleasure separate. Getting involved with other drag queens in the past had proven to be messier than it was worth. Even so, she mulled over what Courtney had said, wondering how much truth there was behind it. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Willam and Courtney’s on-stage kiss since it’d happened. Alaska told herself it was because of the shock factor, that’s all — but the twisting feeling settled in her gut, the same feeling that caused her heart to race at the sight of her friends’ locked lips, suggested otherwise.

“You guys were, like, pretty convincing out there.”

“I’m a talented actor, what can I say?” Willam said, sitting up and tossing an imaginary piece of hair over his shoulder.

Skipping out of the bathroom, fresh-faced and glowing, came Courtney, donning only a towel tied loosely around her waist. “That wasn’t acting. You love me.”

She wrapped her arms around Willam’s neck from behind and planted a loud kiss on his cheekbone. Willam visibly relaxed into her touch, prompting Alaska to again wonder just how friendly the two really were behind closed doors. He whispered something to Courtney then, to which she nodded ever so slightly.

Alaska blushed, feeling suddenly like she was intruding on an intimate moment not meant for her.

Her blush deepened when Courtney approached her, tentatively, letting her towel drop to the floor in one swift motion.

She perched on the edge of the bed, just inches away from Alaska. Courtney’s eyes flicked from her friend’s lips up to her brown contact lenses, a loaded look that, all at once, expressed admiration and asked for permission. Alaska wasn’t sure if Courtney leaned in first, or if she did.

Courtney’s lips were soft. She kissed gently, tenderly, like Alaska would have expected. Kissing Courtney was like floating on air, slow and easy, and Alaska barely noticed that her hands had found their way up to Courtney’s face, gingerly cupping her beautiful features. There was something comforting about Courtney’s presence, her body so close to Alaska’s now, that she fully understood Willam’s infatuation.

“My turn,” Willam announced, trading spaces with Courtney almost eagerly, before Alaska even had a chance to process. 

Kissing Willam was an entirely different animal. It was more desperate, more intense. Willam’s tongue was both probing and demanding, dragging a muted whimper out of Alaska. He rubbed torturous circles into Alaska’s inner thigh with one hand, the other clasped to the nape of her neck, and she was at his control. With Willam, minutes passed like seconds.

“Hey, we can stop if you want to,” Willam breathed, his voice low and dripping with arousal, “if this is too weird.” 

Alaska’s head was spinning. This was the last thing she’d expected to happen tonight, and she hardly knew how to react. She was vaguely aware of Courtney’s gaze fixated longingly upon the two of them, and of Willam’s intoxicating scent, a mix of aftershave and sandalwood and sex, and of the line they had just crossed. Her forehead pressed to Willam’s, she realized all too well that there was no going back now — and that no part of her wanted to.

Alaska could still taste Willam on her lips, and she wanted more.

“Keep kissing me,” Alaska said defiantly, a hint of impatience causing her voice to waver.

That was a request Willam was happy to obey. He met Alaska halfway when she leaned in, their mouths crashing together hungrily, any earlier hesitation now completely forgotten as they gave themselves permission to get lost in the moment. Alaska’s black-and-white herringbone skirt had practically ridden up to her hips, a reality not lost on Willam, whose fingers worked artfully to remove her bejeweled brassiere.

Willam edged Alaska toward the head of the bed, hovering over her as they kissed. He situated a knee between her legs so that she’d have something to grind down on. 

“You haven’t forgotten about me, have you?” Courtney teased, sprawled out, lazily touching herself.

“I could never,” Willam said, a smirk dancing at the corner of his lips. He turned his attention to the gorgeous blonde, as sexy as she was sweet, intending on showing her just how wanted she was. 

Willam and Courtney moved in perfect synchronicity, and it was beautiful and mesmerizing and something Alaska didn’t know she wanted or needed to be a part of until now. Theirs was a story of unrequited love and respect for one another, evident in every caress of the hand and brush of the lips. Alaska studied the way Courtney ran her fingers through Willam’s hair, tugging lightly, never hard enough to hurt, and how Willam held Courtney, almost cradled her, like she was the most precious thing he’d ever had the pleasure of handling.

Alaska’s hand absentmindedly wandered down south, palming her growing erection. Watching the two queens left her aching for more contact, more attention; she thought she might burst from lack of it. As if he could sense it, Willam unraveled himself from Courtney long enough to say, “Why don’t I help you out with that, Alaska?”

“Please,” Alaska begged. While Willam observed and undressed, Courtney assisted her friend in wriggling out of her skirt and panties, leaving a dusting of kisses on Alaska’s hipbones as she went. Alaska’s cock sprung free, and she was both grateful and so, so ready to be touched.

Alaska would be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about Willam’s mouth on her length before. Willam’s reputation for impeccable oral servicing preceded him. Even among friends, he still proudly advertised his prowess whenever appropriate (and, often, when it wasn’t appropriate.) She never thought she’d actually get the chance to experience it for herself. Alaska was rock hard.

It would have been totally normal — expected, even — for Alaska to feel a little nervous, but there was only warm excitement as Willam crawled toward her on all fours. A deep desire welled up in the pit of her stomach; the bed sheets were soft on her bare skin and Willam was looking at her with those eyes and it was all so fucking intense she wanted to cry out.

“You tell me what feels good, okay?”

That was the last thing Alaska remembered hearing before her mind went blank — before she became completely pliant beneath Willam’s adept mouth.

Willam started off slowly, dragging his tongue up the base of Alaska’s cock, punctuated with a swirl around the tip. He took his time tasting her, like he wanted to memorize her flavor, really enjoy it, wrapping his lips around her impressive shaft to coat it with a slick layer of saliva. With one hand, he stroked her, a leisurely up-and-down motion embellished with a twisting of the wrist.

“Stop teasing,” Alaska fussed, grabbing a fistful of sheets in a useless effort to alleviate her frustration. Patience had never been her strong suit. She needed more, and she needed it now.

Willam didn’t have to be told twice. He sank fully down on her erection then, eyes watering when Alaska hit the back of his throat. He kept at it like a seasoned professional, swallowing more of her with each pump. Alaska’s glossed lips fell open involuntarily. God, Willam felt amazing, all hot and wet and perfect, and he looked so good, and why hadn’t they been doing this all along?

Willam paused, unceremoniously wiping his chin with the back of his palm. “You’re big, baby,” he cooed, his words sending a surge of pleasure through her.

Alaska tossed her head back, fully enjoying the sensation of Willam as he continued. When Willam slid one finger into her, then two, she nearly lost it, bucking her hips upward.

Courtney trapped Alaska’s imminent moan with another kiss, this one dirtier than the first. Alaska was sure that this had to be sensory overload, that this would be her ultimate demise: Willam devoted to her cock at one end, Courtney exploring her mouth at the other. It was all too much, and yet not enough.

Courtney had started this, and Alaska made a mental note to thank her later. She was also positive that Courtney Act deserved everything good in the world, and then some — and right now, Alaska wanted to be the one to give that to her.

She motioned for Courtney to kneel next to her, giving Courtney’s own erection a few liberal pumps before taking it in her mouth. She reached around with one hand and grabbed Courtney’s ass, pushing her deeper. Willam raked a hand down Alaska’s flat stomach, and she moaned around Courtney’s cock, the vibrations forcing a strangled sound out of the Australian as well. 

Alaska watched with hooded lids as Courtney fucked into her mouth. A thin layer of sweat was forming on Courtney’s forehead, her face contorting in a mixture of pleasure and concentration as she rocked her hips in a steady rhythm. The pressure was building in Alaska’s lower abdomen; she didn’t know how much longer she could last, and by the look of Courtney’s shaky thighs, it seemed that she wasn’t the only one close to finishing.

“Oh, Alaska…” Courtney sighed, suddenly pulling out and exploding onto Alaska’s neck and chest with a yelp. Satiated, Courtney crumpled in an angelic heap by the pillows, breathing hard.

Alaska didn’t think it was possible for her to be any more turned on, until Willam snaked his way up Alaska’s torso and lapped up the mess Courtney had made, making sinful eye contact with her as he did so.

“Fuck, Willam,” Alaska muttered. She realized he must be achingly hard, and she pulled him roughly against her in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. He tasted like salt and skin and Courtney, and Alaska could feel their cocks rutting against one another, craving more friction, and she clawed her nails down his back, hoping to leave marks, hoping he felt as wrecked as she did.

“Can I… I want to…” Alaska tried to string together a coherent sentence, but her lips were on Willam’s neck, and she couldn’t seem to think straight. She wanted to fuck him, and the realization surprised her. She was buzzing. Willam understood, and had Courtney fetch him a condom and a bottle of lube from his suitcase.

Alaska rolled on top of him; Willam’s eyes were gleaming, challenging her, and Alaska couldn’t believe she was here, doing this.

She rolled the condom on and slathered probably too much lube on her fingers — this wasn’t usually her area of expertise, after all — and stuck two inside Willam, who happily clenched around them as Alaska made quick work of opening him up. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she also didn’t think she could wait any longer. She was practically trembling when she lubed herself up and slowly pushed into Willam. She scraped his jawline with her teeth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Alaska picked up her pace, really started to move inside him, deliberate and persistent, and he was screaming as Alaska found his prostate again and again and again, until they were frantically groping, colliding into one another, spilling over the edge simultaneously.

The air was heavy and sticky and still. Willam and Courtney retreated into the bathroom to clean off. They’d talk about this in the morning, or maybe they wouldn’t. For the first time in a while, Alaska felt completely satisfied. Courtney was right: Willam really was “quite a good kisser,” among other things.

Alaska let the hushed sounds of running water and late-night L.A. traffic lull her into sleep.


End file.
